Until Eternity
by Arigatomina
Summary: Yaoi, shonen ai, 1x2. In order to escape an eternity spent as Relena's mate, Heero becomes the slave to a human for one lifetime....lucky Duo...but it seems they've met before.
1. Default Chapter

  
Category: Yaoi, AU, Gundam Wing  
Pairings: 1x2  
Warnings: slight shonen ai for now  
Author: Arigatomina  
Email: arigatoumina@hotmail.com  
  
Until Eternity  
  
Part 1  
  
  
The boy was standing next to his bed when he woke up and he nearly had a heart attack. He'd been having one of his reoccurring nightmares when he'd woken abruptly, sitting up and catching his breath as he usually did. Then he saw the dark figure standing beside him and he toppled off the other side of the bed with a startled cry. Sitting on the cold wooden floor, he rubbed his eyes furiously. Then he looked again. The boy was raising an eyebrow at him. With a faint sound, he was on his feet and bolting for the door. He never made it.  
  
One minute the boy was standing next to the bed and the next he was standing in front of the door. Skidding to a halt, Duo's eyes narrowed as he slowly backed toward the bed. "How did you get in here?" The dark-haired boy raised an eyebrow again and Duo searched the room for anything he could use as a weapon. The boy continued to stand there and Duo slowly sidled toward his window. It was closed, meaning that hadn't been how his uninvited guest got in. But that was how *he* was getting out. Jerking the window open, he took a brief look down, then jumped.  
  
The boy caught him. By this time he was sure he was dreaming, so he didn't bother to struggle when the boy's horribly strong arms tightened around him momentarily. Groaning as he was sure his ribs were cracking, dream or not, he nearly fell when the boy released him suddenly. Then he caught sight of two blazing cobalt eyes and he did fall.  
  
"What were you thinking?" the boy demanded, voice harsh as he glared. "You could have killed yourself!"  
  
Wrapping an arm around his sore ribs, Duo decided he'd had enough. "Look, I don't know who you are or why you're in *my* dream, but just leave me alone, okay? I have enough nightmares without you."  
  
Frowning, the boy stalked to him, kneeling in front of him and jerking his arm aside so he could press a hand to Duo's chest.  
  
"Shit! Don't do that. This has got to be the most painful dream I've had." Scowling, Duo shoved the boy's hand aside, then let out a yelp when the boy grabbed him.  
  
"This isn't a dream." Lifting the long-haired boy, the dark-haired one frowned. "I'm Heero and I've been assigned to you." Glaring at Duo's stricken expression, the boy's frown darkened. "And I've hurt you. Damnit."   
  
Staring at the boy, Duo felt like he was falling into craziness; could feel his mind deteriorating. He wondered briefly whether he'd hit his head falling out of bed, because it was obvious his mind was messed up. "Okay, whatever you say, pal. Just let me down and we'll call it even, kay?"Gasping, Duo contradicted his order as things changed suddenly. One second they were standing outside the building and then they were back in his apartment and he threw his arms around the boy's neck as he stared at his room. "This is too much. Man, I don't deserve this! I'm seventeen, I'm too young to go crazy!"  
  
"You talk too much," Heero muttered as he set him down.  
  
"Hey, figment of my imagination! Take a hike." Duo yiped when the boy suddenly pulled at the bottom of his shirt, and he scooted back on the bed. "Stop that!" The boy didn't react as his strong hands touched his stomach and Duo kicked at him, abruptly furious. "I don't care if this *is* a dream! Get your fucking hands off me!" Kneeling on the bed, the boy caught his wrists with seeming ease and he was pushed down onto his back as Heero sat on his legs.  
  
"Stop it," Heero frowned, watching the boy struggle. "Don't make me hurt you."  
  
"This isn't happening!" Stilling suddenly, Duo closed his eyes tightly. "Oh man, I want to wake up now..."  
  
Still frowning, Heero ignored the boy as he ran his free hand under the thin shirt, fingers probing quickly before he released the boy. Sitting to the side, he was confused when the boy didn't move. "They're just bruised. You're not hurt."  
  
"Huh?" Violet eyes very wide, Duo blinked for a moment, then sat up quickly.  
  
"Your ribs." Heero was a little confused by the boy, he showed so many expressions that were unfamiliar to him.  
  
"That's what you were doing? Then you're not going to rape me?"  
  
"Do you want me to?" Heero countered, letting his eyes move over the boy's lanky form. "I will if you want."  
  
"No!" Blushing bright red, Duo shook his head as he glared. "I just want you to leave."  
  
"I can't do that, you're my assignment, my mission. I can't leave your side."  
  
The boy looked so serious that Duo almost believed him, then he laughed. "Right. I could just see you following me to work. Be kinda tough with the bathroom breaks though."  
  
"Work? Stealing is work? I suppose that would be more difficult with two," Heero murmured, watching the boy's eyes spark. It was strange how quickly the boy changed emotions.  
  
"That was years ago," Duo growled, hands curling into fists. "I had no choice. But how did you know about that?"  
  
"I read your file," Heero shrugged. "I guess it wasn't up to date."  
  
"Someone has a file on me?" Things clicked suddenly and Duo felt his throat try to close up on him. "So you're here to kill me. Who sent you?"  
  
"I'm not going to kill you," Heero muttered, not a little exasperated. "I wasn't even supposed to hurt you. I'm supposed to keep you safe, protect you."  
  
"Someone hired me a bodyguard? Man, this is insane...I'd kill for a cup of coffee." Accepting the cup the boy handed him, Duo took a sip and smiled distractedly. "That's pretty good--Hey! Where'd you get this?" Staring at the cup as if it had grown a head, he didn't see Heero's glare.  
  
"You *said* you wanted coffee," Heero reminded him, having trouble dealing with the boy. "Have you changed your mind already?"  
  
"Well...no...but--" Duo clamped his mouth shut when the boy's glare nearly scorched him. It didn't last long. "Who *are* you?"  
  
"Heero. I won't tell you more than that."  
  
"Fine, that figures. I tell you what, Heero. I have to be at work in about....four hours so why don't you come back tomorrow and you can follow me all you want." Duo prided himself on his resilience, but this had gone to far. It was obvious the boy was wrong in the head--if he was even real. "Go ahead and disappear, I'm going to bed." Laying on the bed, he put his back to the boy, waiting to see what he'd do. Sure enough, the boy stretched out beside him. Duo sat up. "Look, Heero. I don't know where you escaped from, but if you *have* to stay here, sleep on the floor."  
  
"It's cold on the floor." Heero didn't blink, his calm expression throwing Duo off as he watched him.  
  
"Oh. Man, I wish I could afford a CAT-scan..."  
  
"Do you want one?"  
  
"Go to sleep!" Closing his eyes, he pretended the boy wasn't less than a foot away from him. He couldn't wait to wake up.  
  
* * *  
  
//Did you send me to the most difficult human you could find? Or are they all like this?// Staring at the back of the sleeping boy's head, Heero frowned. //Your information wasn't accurate.//  
  
--You're complaining, Heero? You've already hurt him, he could have died jumping out that window. It's painfully obvious that you can't do this so why don't you just come back? I know Relena would forgive you.--  
  
//Never. As I said, hell is better than that female. Besides, I just need time to understand how these humans work. Then I'll do better.//  
  
--You'll change your mind, I know you will. That boy could live for years, ninety even with you protecting him. So long as you don't accidentally kill him, of course.--  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed at the mocking tone, but he didn't move as the boy in front of him continued to sleep. //Ninety years with this one is small compared to an eternity with her. You're not going to change my mind, Zechs. I've accepted this mission, I won't come back.//  
  
--And if he asks for something you don't *want* to give? Aside from your history and your absence, everything else is his if he asks. Are you truly prepared to be a slave to this human boy?--  
  
//He isn't likely to ask for anything extreme. Besides, we know he cares about people, that's in the file. Although...the file is old. How long ago was that information found? I don't even know where he works now. If he had moved since then I might not have found him.//  
  
--You would have found him, once you put your mind to it. Heero, do you want to know why I chose him?--  
  
//I already asked you that.//  
  
--I'm surprised you didn't sense it when you touched him. I think I'll let you find out on your own, sleep well, Heero....--  
  
//You know I don't sleep--// Heero frowned suddenly as he realized the connection was gone. He didn't know what the man had hinted at. He hadn't sensed anything when he'd touched the boy earlier. Moving for the first time since he'd lain down, he lifted his head so he could see the boy's face. He had, of course, noticed the boy's appearance, that long golden, brown hair and those wide violet eyes. And the boy's skin had been soft despite the muscles beneath it, but he didn't know what Zechs had expected him to sense. Making sure the boy wouldn't wake up on him, he sat up on the bed, crossing his legs under him as he moved so his knees touched the boy's back. Leaning forward, he let his fingertips brush the boy's soft cheek.  
  
Again, all he noticed was the smooth texture of his skin. Running a hand down the boy's arm, he lifted a limp wrist, his fingers feeling the boy's palm as he took in the calluses. They were a bit odd in that they looked like he held something for long hours, but there was nothing shocking about them and he the hand fall gently the bed. The boy wasn't tall, about his height and although he was on the thin side, Heero couldn't see anything to warrent the man's words. His eyes fell to the thick braid that hung down the boy's back and his fingers pulled off the hair tie. This had to be it, he realized as his hands seemed to move of their own accord to undo the boy's long hair. His fingers threaded through the thick length and he didn't realize what he was doing until he found his face buried in the hair as he inhaled a faint scent of smoke and violets.   
  
"It can't be..."   
  
The boy made a soft sound at his low whisper and Heero watched his long lashes play against his pale cheeks before Duo settled again. //Zechs...Damnit! Talk to me!//  
  
--No need to yell, Heero. Is something wrong?--  
  
//Who is he?! Why....//  
  
--Now Heero, you know who he is. I guess it's understandable that you wouldn't recognize him immediately, it's been so long. How long has it been, Heero? Since he chose death over Death?--  
  
//You...knew? You knew he was here and you never told me?! Bastard!// Duo moaned in his sleep as Heero's hold on his hair tightened and the boy calmed himself quickly. //Does he remember...anything? Me...?//  
  
--Of course not. Heero, you knew when he broke the rules. You knew *then* what would happen yet you did nothing to stop him.--  
  
//I...couldn't. He was right. They didn't deserve to die...//  
  
--And by letting them live he broke the rules. Death can't make one rule for some and change it on whim. It doesn't work that way.--  
  
//Have you been watching him all this time?// Running his fingers through the long hair, Heero hid his face against the back of Duo's neck.   
  
--No. I only found him in this lifetime. He's had so many scrapes with death that Death himself has taken notice. He's the one who clued me in. That's why I sent you to him. Heero, your avoidance of my sister aside, there's another reason for your being on earth. His time has been served and when he dies Death means to have him as a replacement. He gets to come back.--  
  
//If I kill him...he comes back with me?//  
  
--Don't even think about it! Heero! If you kill him he'll come back, all right, but you'll be bonded with Relena. I think he'd rather live his life on earth first. As you know, if he dies of natural causes my sister will let you be. You just have to keep him alive until then. As you said, it's not *that* long. Besides, you're together again--  
  
//Yes...and he doesn't know who I am...//  
  
--He doesn't know who *he* is, Heero... Oh. Relena's here, I have to go. I'll check in with you later.--  
  
Still keeping the now-precious boy asleep, Heero wrapped his arms around the slender waist, pulling Duo back against him. "I've waited so long," he whispered, brushing hair back from the boy's neck as he kissed the soft skin. "I'll never let you go again..."  
  
* * *  
TBC  
--notes--  
Have you read my fic, Sleeping Death? Well, this is *not* a sequel to it in case you thought it might be. I just liked the idea so I changed it. For any who haven't, I don't mind recommending it. If you like gods the fic is an okay 1x2 (one of my favorites but I'm biased).   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Part 2

Category: Yaoi, AU, Gundam Wing  
Pairings: 1+2, will be 1x2  
Warnings: shonen ai  
Author: Arigatomina  
Email: arigatoumina@hotmail.com  
Complete Archive: www.fanfiction.net  
  
Until Eternity  
  
Part 2  
  
His hand hit the alarm clock mere seconds after it began its irritating call, not bothering to open his eyes as he turned to go back to sleep. Nuzzling against the warmth, his mind was slow to question the presence beside him. When it did, he nearly had another episode of falling to the floor, only Heero's grip on him preventing it as his eyes snapped open. He did, of course, recognize the boy from the night before, but he was confused that he could be having the same dream again. Blinking at the intense eyes so close to his, he frowned.  
  
"I've never had this much trouble waking up from a dream before," he said lightly, still scowling. "I don't think I like it."  
  
"You're awake." Staring into those violet eyes, Heero couldn't understand how he'd failed to recognize the boy. It was true that his human form had minuscule differences, but his eyes were the same, and his long hair hadn't changed a bit. Not releasing his hold on the boy, Heero wondered how he was going to bear being around him without telling him who he was.   
  
"You're saying you're real?" Duo asked, sighing as he turned his head to glance at the alarm clock. The red numbers glowed in the darkness the same as they did every morning, and it was getting harder to believe he was dreaming. "So why are you here again?"  
  
Heero frowned as he wondered if the boy had truly forgotten his words, but decided to remind him. "I'm here to protect you."  
  
"Oh yeah." Smirking suddenly, Duo looked down at the arms wrapped around his waist and shook his head, recognizing the movement of his now-free hair. "And that's why you're holding me? I have to admit, I haven't heard that one before." The boy didn't give any reaction, and he sighed as he pushed away, frowning when the arms didn't give.   
"Let go."  
  
It was infuriating, but Heero released him immediately. Suddenly, he understood why Zechs had said it would be difficult to follow the boy's orders as they included things he didn't want to do. Sitting up as Duo swung his legs over the bed, Heero frowned at the glowing thing set beside the bed. If it hadn't made that noise, Duo wouldn't have woken   
and he could have held him longer. He was making up his mind to destroy the thing when Duo stood, and he leapt off the bed before the boy could reach the door. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Well, I have to get ready for work," Duo said, turning to smile at the strange boy. "If you're really a bodyguard, you can watch the door for me to make sure no one tries to get me."  
  
"I'm not a...body guard," Heero said, not recognizing the word. "I'm your protector."  
  
"Okay, but I don't need protected while I shower." He'd decided to go along with the boy. If his memories from last night were right, there was something really wrong with him and it wouldn't be in his best interest to argue. "Don't worry, I won't drown." Stepping to the dresser against the wall, he grabbed some clothes before opening his bedroom door. The boy caught his arm before he could step through it, however, and he felt a chill run down his back. "What?"  
  
"You will not leave my sight," Heero said slowly, his eyes glinting as he saw how wary the boy's stance was. "I'm going with you."  
  
"In the shower?!" The boy frowned and Duo couldn't prevent himself from choking as his eyes widened. "No way!" Glaring, he pushed the boy lightly on the chest, frowning when he didn't so much as flinch backwards. "Look, I'm willing to go along with this little...whatever, but you're *not* coming into the bathroom with me. Understand?"  
  
"No. What's a bathroom?"  
  
It was delivered so seriously, Duo almost explained it to him, but he caught himself in time. "Stop that, I'm serious. If you *have* to protect me, you can wait outside the door, okay?"  
  
"I can't see you through the door," Heero said, shaking his head.  
  
"That's the point!" Duo yelled, staring at the boy in anger. "God! What's wrong with you?!"  
  
"I'm not God, I'm Heero." This didn't seem to sit well with the boy, and he was very confused. He didn't know what he'd done to infuriate the boy, but he could tell Duo was very upset, his breaths were coming fast and his teeth were clenched. "Show me this   
bathroom," he said slowly, "Maybe you can go in alone if it's safe."  
  
"I don't need your permission." He tried to make it sound indignant, but he didn't think it worked, especially since his head was starting to hurt. "Come here." Grabbing Heero's wrist, he jerked him into the living room and threw open the bathroom door. "See? All safe."  
  
There was no one in the small room, and Heero had to admit, he couldn't see anything dangerous in it. As much as he didn't want to let the boy out of his sight, he finally nodded . "Yes, you can go in there. I'll be right here."  
  
"Great," Duo purred, his sarcasm blatantly obvious as he stepped into the room. "I'm so grateful for your permission." Heero gave a sharp nod and he stared at him for a moment before slamming the door in the boy's face.  
  
* * *  
  
"Look, if you're going with me then you have to...act normal. None of this trying to follow me into the bathroom crap." The dark-haired boy simply stared at him, and Duo groaned, slapping a hand over his face. "Damnit, I can't take you out dressed like *that*."  
  
Frowning, Heero looked down at the clothing he wore, fingering his green shirt. "What's wrong with it?" Duo was wearing much more clothing, he had noticed that, but somehow that didn't seem to be the problem.   
  
"If I show up with you dressed like some kid just out of middle school, my agent'll drop me. Here," Duo sighed, rushing into his bedroom again and jerking some clothes out of the closet. He also got a pare of dress shoes since Heero's yellow sneakers just weren't going to cut it. "Put this on and hurry up or I'll be late."  
  
"Late?" Heero asked. But the boy had turned suddenly as he'd pulled off his shirt, and he frowned, halting his movements. "What?"  
  
"You could have used the bathroom," Duo said dryly, trying to forget the very nice body the boy had revealed.   
  
"To...shower?" The boy groaned again, and Heero shook his head, dressing quickly as he'd been ordered to hurry. "There."  
  
Turning, Duo abruptly found himself grinning. His dark brown hair was still tousled, but the black suit looked good on him, making him look distinguished. Actually, his first thought had been something from a movie where Heero was an undercover agent, but this reminded him of the boy's supposed role as his 'protector', and his smile left him. "That's fine. Well, come on. We can still catch the bus."  
  
"Bus?"  
  
Duo didn't say anything, pointing to the open door of his apartment with violet eyes narrowed to slits. When the boy stepped out, he locked it behind him and turned. Heero was looking up and down the hall, and he just managed to stop the boy from opening, or trying to open, one of the doors. "Hey, you can't do that. See, this is *my* apartment," he pointed to his door, those cobalt eyes following his hand. "But those are other people's. I can't afford my own *building*, who can? For someone who's supposed to have read a file on me, you don't know much, do you?"  
  
"Hn." Heero didn't grace that with any further response, and the long-haired boy turned away, hefting his case and marching down the hall. He caught up with him quickly, then his breath caught and he grabbed Duo, jerking him back against him.  
  
"What are you doing?" Duo cried, his eyes wide as he'd nearly fallen down the stairs out of fright. "Let go of me."  
  
"No. You could fall." He glared at the stairs, noting that there were doors every so often, and he couldn't think what they led to. All he knew was that the steep downgrade was a potential danger. Since it was obvious that Duo wanted to go down, he had no choice but to help him, and he lifted the boy quickly, his own steps easy as he descended.  
  
"Hey! I can *walk* you know..." The boy didn't so much as glance at him, and he let out a very disgruntled breath. "God, I hope no one sees this, I'll never hear the end of it."  
  
"No one will see," Heero said quickly, making sure no doors in the building would open, "And I've told you before, I'm not God, I'm Heero.". Making sure no one saw them was a simple request, and he was glad he didn't have to follow the last one as putting the boy down would endanger him. It seemed there were ways around following *every* order. //And he belongs here...in my arms.// Duo was holding onto his shoulders, and he allowed a smirk to cross his lips. Then they were standing before a pair of doors, and he gave a silent sigh as he slowly set the boy on his feet.  
  
"Well," Duo drawled, looking the cobalt-eyed boy up and down slowly. "You can bet I'll be taking the elevator from now on." Heero raised an eyebrow at this, but he shook his head, jerking open the door and stepping out. Then he was shoved back against the wall and he groaned yet again. "What now?"  
  
Heero didn't answer, he couldn't. The vehicles on the road were so close to them, and while they weren't moving that fast, they were large enough for him to stare. Yes, he'd heard of such things, but only in passing, and he was slow to calm. Then Duo shoved him hard and he whirled, frowning at the glare sent to him.  
  
"You are going to stop doing that, understand? I mean it." Heero blinked, and Duo took a step forward. "Now, I'm going to walk to the bus stop. You can either follow me, or you can stay here and gawk at the cars. Either way, I don't really care. But don't you ever shove me again." He cursed suddenly, looking at his hands. "Great, look what you did."  
  
Grabbing the boy's wrists, Heero scowled, his thumbs smoothing over the scrapes from the brick. "Damnit."   
  
The boy seemed furious, and Duo blinked at the self-condemnation he could swear he heard. "Well...it's not that bad. I'm just mad, is all." A glance at his watch, and he was walking away very quickly. "Let's go!"  
  
* * *  
  
They actually made it to the bus stop on time, with only a few minor incidents that involved Heero pulling a gun on a few pedestrians who shoved them. Duo still couldn't figure out where he pulled it from since there *definitely* hadn't been one in any of the pockets of the suit he'd given him. And then, on the bus, the boy had practically strangled some guy who'd hit on him. Although, why Heero thought a man calling him hot would endanger him, Duo was certain he'd never know. Still, it was rather flattering, in an odd, homicidal sort of way. One thing was for sure, though, Hilde would love him. If, of course, he wasn't late.  
  
TBC  
--notes--  
Yeah, this is short, all my parts are short right now. But guess who Hilde is, and guess what Duo's job is, go ahead. This is going to be fun.  
  



	3. Part 3

Category: Yaoi, AU, Gundam Wing  
Pairings: 1+2, will be 1x2  
Warnings: shonen ai, very short  
Author: Arigatomina  
Email: arigatoumina@hotmail.com  
Complete Archive: www.geocities.com/arigatomina  
  
Until Eternity  
  
Part 3  
  
Heero was adapting. The vehicle had moved slowly, and after intervening on one man who came too close to Duo, the rest of the passengers kept their distance. He did, however, make up his mind that the trip would be Duo's last ride on a 'bus'. Then there was the walk to the building, the crowds of people pressing on them. He cringed at the many opportunities for a potential assassin. Zechs hadn't given him specifics of the danger that threatened the boy, so Heero was on guard for attack from any front. But they traveled unscathed, and he quickly realized that the shoves and pushes were normal. Duo had explained this to him using vivid language. That didn't make him like it, but he accepted the boy's words. Obviously, his mission was going to be a difficult one and he knew he'd either have to understand Duo's world quickly, or isolate him in a world he *could* understand.  
  
The building they stopped at looked much different from the one Duo lived in, and Heero would have liked to take more time looking at the structure. It seemed to be made mostly of reflecting glass, there were so many windows. It was also much taller than the teen's building. But Duo wouldn't wait and he let himself be dragged through the doors, frowning when Duo waved at the man who stood outside them. They entered a large space inside the doors, and there were many people moving about. He noticed that they were also dressed in outfits like the one Duo had given him. Then he was led to two doors set into the far wall and he raised an eyebrow when the longhaired boy simply stood there.  
  
"Why have you stopped?"  
  
Duo was beyond being confused by anything the boy said, and he waved toward the other people standing near them. "We're waiting for the elevator. Even if I wanted a repeat performance with the stairs, it'd take way too long. My boss's office is on the thirtieth floor." The elevator doors slid open and he moved in with the other people, raising an eyebrow when the boy didn't follow. "In or out, Heero, but I'm going up."  
  
There didn't look to be room in the small box-like compartment, but there was no way he'd leave the boy. Pushing forward, Heero glared as he had to force his way to where Duo was standing. The doors shut on their own, and he flinched suddenly, his eyes flying upward as he could feel them moving. It was the oddest sensation, but he could tell from the calm expressions around him that this, too, was normal. Duo was smirking at him.  
  
"Let me guess, first time on an elevator, right?" The dark-haired boy nodded sharply, and Duo sighed. "See those lights?" He pointed up, Heero looking to where numbers were lit above the door. "When that light stops on thirty, we get off." The elevator halted, but he shook his head when Heero looked at him sharply. A few people got off, then the doors closed again. "You'll get used to it."  
  
"Hn." Heero's eyes locked on the numbers, and as the boy had said, they were lit up in sequence. The elevator stopped five times before they reached the number thirty, and he had to move quickly to keep up as Duo slid out from behind the other people.  
  
"Okay," Duo said, looking over his shoulder. "When we get in here, just let me do the talking. Hilde and I go way back, but she's still my boss and I don't want you acting crazy in front of her, got it?" The boy frowned at him and he made a small groan. "Just stay quiet." Another sharp nod answered this command, Heero's eyes flying around him. He didn't know what the boy was looking at, though, there were few people moving through the hall. Walking quickly, Duo moved through one of the doors to the right, and a bright smile lit his face when he spotted Hilde's secretary. "How's my favorite lady?"  
  
"Duo, you have twelve seconds before you're late." The boy pouted at her and Tasha pointed a manicured finger toward the door. "No time for your flirting."  
  
"There's always time for a beautiful lady," Duo said softly, taking her hand. The woman's cheeks turned pink despite the fact that he flirted with her on a daily basis and he brushed a light kiss over her hand. "You make it worth getting up in the morning."  
  
"Duo, you're incorrigible." The violet-eyed boy nodded quickly, a wide grin curving his lips and Tasha sighed. Then she noticed the hot glare being sent to her and she raised an eyebrow at Heero. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Oh, he's with me." Duo blinked when the woman's eyes widened, then it was his turn to blush. "It's not what you think! Um...I better go. Come on, Heero." He glanced at the dark-haired boy and was surprised by the blatant anger he saw there. But there really wasn't time for that, and he didn't want to give Tasha any gossip to spread about him. He loved her to death, but she was a horrible person when it came to rumors. "Later, Tasha."  
  
Heero gave the woman one last glare before following Duo through another door, and he wanted to ask the boy what he was doing. Whether it was normal or not, he didn't like the fact that Duo had touched her, kissed her, even if it was just her hand. He hadn't offered such contact with anyone else, that made it suspicious. Then they were inside a smaller room and he took in the surroundings quickly. A woman, not much older than Duo, was seated behind a large desk, wide windows filling the wall behind him. He marked those immediately as a hazard and he subtly put himself between Duo and them, just in case. The woman was looking at him, but he remembered Duo's order to keep quiet and he returned her gaze without any expression.  
  
"Duo? Who's this?" The boy dropped his eyes and Hilde looked back at Heero for a second before clearing her throat. "Duo?"  
  
"Well, that's complicated," Duo said slowly, wincing when he saw the thoughts clearly expressed on his friend's face. "I don't suppose you can just pretend he's not here, can you?" Hilde's lips twitched, then she raised an eyebrow at him. "Didn't think so. Well, this is Heero. Heero, this is my wonderful, understanding, and beautiful boss, Hilde." A soft laugh made it past Hilde's lips and he grinned, letting out a sigh of relief. If there was one thing he knew, it was that the Hilde had a sense of humor almost as good as his. "He's going to be following me around for a while."  
  
"Oh really. I see."  
  
"Dirty mind, Hilde. I know what you're thinking, but you couldn't be more wrong. He's weird, but he's not my boyfriend, he's not a stalker, and, as far as I can tell, he's not too bright. So I'm letting him hang around for a while, that's all."  
  
"I can see you picking up strays," Hilde said, "but why did you bring him to work with you?" The longhaired teen shot a dirty look at Heero and she shook her head suddenly. "Well, it's your choice, you know I don't mind so long as he isn't your new agent or anything like that."  
  
"No way! I'd never find an agent like you!"  
  
Duo's expression was surprised, and she knew it hadn't just been flattery that time. Smirking, Hilde leaned back in her chair. "Well, your confidence is appreciated. And, justified. I have some great news, Duo."  
  
"What? They've decided to redo the movie and I won't have to jump off that cliff anymore?" The girl's black eyebrow twitched and Duo's expression dropped dramatically. "Guess not..."  
  
"Duo, how long are you going to keep complaining about that? You know it's not my fault. I *told* you it was the director's first film. They're always a *little* anal, the first time out."  
  
"A little? That guy's filmed *twenty-three* takes of the same scene! I swear, he has more footage of me than he does of the cast." She gave a shrug and he sighed before slipping into the chair across from her. "Well, it's not that bad. I mean, I *am* getting paid great for my time. If he wants to keep trying it over and over, that's his problem. But...what's the news, then?"  
  
"New job. How would you like to be in a movie? I mean *really* be in it, not just as a stunt double." He was out of his chair very quickly, and Hilde grinned at his expression. "I'm serious. Of course, I don't know what the script is, yet. They're being very close-mouthed about it all. But the director has good connections, I hear it's supposed to make quite a splash when it comes out."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I just said, I don't know yet. But I got a call from the director and he said he wanted *you* for the main part." Hilde frowned when Duo glared suddenly. It definitely wasn't the reaction she'd expected. She'd known Duo for a little under two years, but she knew he'd always hoped to get a significant part in a movie. The fact that he'd had no training or official acting experience worked against him, and the lack had led him to her. His age had caused him problems, as had his unique features. Generally agents didn't accept stuntmen unless they were sure to find work for them, ensuring their own compensation. But Hilde hadn't been able to turn the boy away, and after two years working with him, she was glad she hadn't. And finally, an opportunity had come. Yet Duo was looking wary, and she could see a hint of anger. "What's wrong?"  
  
"You don't know what kind of movie it is?" Duo asked. "Then I'm not going to get my hopes up." Hilde looked confused and he shook his head. "I never mentioned it, but I *have* been offered the starring role in a couple of films in my day. Of course, I was thirteen at the time, so it was illegal anyway."  
  
She knew what he was talking about, but for some reason she couldn't imagine it. Oh, she could see someone wanting to make a porno with Duo as the star, but she'd never heard of filmmakers going after children. That was something people never talked about and it made her wonder where Duo had grown up. But she wouldn't ask, not right now. "I'm sure this isn't anything like that," she said. "I don't remember his name, but the director was referred to me by Bandwidth Entertainment, so he *must* be legit. Although, he had quite an accent, and it *is* a foreign film. That much I do know. But those are actually the ones that get the most attention from American directors, so it's a great place to start out."  
  
"Why would a foreign director make a film staring an American?" Duo frowned. He wasn't worried anymore, not if the director had been recommended by Bandwidth. That was the company that he got most of his jobs from, and it was well respected. "Did this director tell you why he chose me?"  
  
"Not really. He wanted you to read the script before anything else, and something intriguing, he made me give my word that *I* wouldn't read it. They don't want anything to leak out about this film. All he said was that he'd seen footage of some of the stunts you've done and you were perfect."  
  
Duo smirked and leaned back in the chair. "That's good to hear. So, what's the pay? I mean, it's not likely I'll turn to offer down, but what are we talking here, minimum offer?"  
  
"He didn't want to give an amount, but he said he'd match what you're getting now as the minimum. And, you'll get that on *top* of the actor's fee. You do your own stunts, so he said that was reasonable. Actually, he does have a point, especially if the film has action in it."  
  
"So, when do I get to look at this script?" Hilde grinned and scooted her chair back a bit as she dug in a drawer. "You have it?! I thought he didn't want anyone else to see it."  
  
"Duo. As if I'd look." The envelope was heavy, and she slid it across her desk, watching the way Duo stared at it for a second before grabbing it. "That's it. You look that over today, and let me know tomorrow morning and I'll call and tell him your decision. He sounded really hopeful, so if you decide not to I can break the news to him." The boy gave her a dubious look and she shook her head. "I know, like you'd turn down a starring role. On another note, I *did* get a call in from Reginald. They're going to be filming again Saturday, so the car should be by your apartment by five."  
  
"You know, if he doesn't hurry up and take some good footage, I won't be *able* to work on this film. The way things are going, I could be going down that cliff for another month!"  
  
"That's how it is when you work with someone like him. He's a born stickler, it has to be perfect." Hilde shook her head, thinking of the director in question. He paid well, but he really spent more on the action scenes than he was likely to make from the finished movie. It was a bad way to film, but he'd learn that the hard way. Duo was looking at the envelope in his hands and she blinked suddenly, looking to her left. That dark-haired boy was standing in the exact position he'd taken up earlier and she stared at him in surprise. She'd forgotten he was even there; he hadn't made a sound. Dark blue eyes met hers and she glanced at Duo, wondering who the boy really was. Her friend had been so vague, she hadn't wanted to pry, but her curiosity was raging. "Well, I really don't have anything else, and I know you'll want to start reading." Duo looked up at her and she smiled at his startled expression.   
  
"Oh, right." Tucking the envelope in his case, he leaned over the desk with a wide smile and took Hilde's hand. "You are the best agent I've ever had."  
  
"I'm the only agent you've ever had," Hilde muttered, smirking despite the droll tone. "Get out of here, and take that statue with you."   
  
"Huh?" Duo's eyes widened and he jerked back, blinking at Heero. "Dang, I completely forgot you were there. I don't think I've ever known someone who could be that quiet." Heero nodded sharply and he flashed another grin at Hilde. "Well, I'll read this and see you tomorrow. Thanks a lot."  
  
"Thank me if you take the job," Hilde reminded him, "so I can get my cut." Her smile belied the cold-hearted 'agent' talk and she waved him toward the door. "Bye, Duo."  
  
* * *  
  
Duo didn't say much as they moved back down the building, and Heero found himself scowling at the boy. He'd never felt so confused, and he knew he should have understood the conversation he'd heard. They were speaking the same language, but he didn't know what they were talking about. He had seen the emotions Duo had gone through, though, and he'd wanted to interrupt them on more than one occasion. Staying silent and confused was one of the hardest things he'd ever done, but he hadn't had a choice in it. Duo's quick words to stay quiet had been an order, whether the boy intended them as such or not, and he hadn't been able to get around the command since there'd been no danger. They were nearing the wide doors that led to the street when Duo stopped and glanced at him.  
  
"Are you really planning to follow me everywhere I go?"  
  
Heero nodded, frowning for a second before he realized the command had been lifted. "Yes."  
  
"Well, I was thinking. If you're as quiet as you were up there, it might not be so bad. But I'll have to figure out some way to explain you, who you are."  
  
"I can't tell you that," Heero said darkly, his eyes flicking away. He hadn't wanted to before, and now he *couldn't*.   
  
"Right," Duo said, making a dour face. "But you can tell me your last name, can't you?" The boy's eyes widened for a second, then Heero frowned.  
  
"Yuy?"  
  
"That works. Heero Yuy, that's an odd name. But no worse than mine, right? Guess you already know my name, though, you know everything about me." Heero's eyes narrowed and Duo blinked at him.  
  
"No. The file was no up to date, and I don't understand what was said up there." He pointed upward, frowning when a grin curved the boy's lips.  
  
"Really...heh. Be good and I might explain it to you, till then, I'm going to grab some breakfast, I assume you'll be joining me?" One dark eyebrow rose at his question and Duo turned toward the door. "Keep up, then. There's a great little place on the corner."  
  
* * *  
TBC  
--notes--  
Not much humor in this part, and it's short. The plot's developing well, though, and you should expect more humor later, but it's not a 'humor-fic' by any means. 


End file.
